TwentyTwo Hats
by ImaginationInterpreter
Summary: A series of snapshots; various characters and eras, themes and perspectives. Various writing styles. Every hat has a different story. Each will be released on various holidays or events. Hat Twenty-two - ?
1. Party Cone

Hat One - Party cone

* * *

><p>Cevarau smiled as he placed the simple paper cone on the girl's head. It was made with the same patterned paper that concealed each gift in the small stack of presents, but he knew Ceil didn't care. She hadn't even remembered it was her birthday till she'd been pulled aside and asked to come to the mess hall.<p>

He watched as the young genius ripped into the packages, after being goaded from careful seam following, crying with each small but thoughtful gift. None were frivolous, except the origami bouquet from Aloette, made from the same paper. A mug with coffee, a scarf and glove set, an external hard drive, a small fabric repair kit with an extra spool of pink thread. The taser got some raised eyebrows, then flat looks, as Zero immediately started coaching her how to use it.

There was simple fun; Twenty Questions, non-betting Thimblerig, Charades, jokes and riddles.

The well-wishes were for a peaceful birthday, rather than a happy one, and the day passed by with plenty of smiles and laughter.

The next morning Cevaru knocked on Ciel's door to give some research notes she'd requested. The room was the usual mess, but on a cleared space on a shelf above her computer, sat a simple paper cone.

* * *

><p>Happy Birthday Sis! Next hat: Feb 14th<p>

Edit: I don't own any Rockman characters. 'Sept some figurines.


	2. Silk Top

Hat Two - Silk Top

* * *

><p>Yaito stepped daintily from the dressing room into the hallway, her frilly red and pink gown matching the small clips in her hair.<p>

"Lovely as always, Ayanokōji-san." Spoke Enzan formally. As soon as he caught her attention, he performed a sweeping bow, hat off and an ornamental cane to the side.

"My, you do clean up nicely Ijuuin-san." Yaito returned with a curtsy.

The old-fashion formalities were interrupted as two more people exited the dressing room.

"Stop messing with your tie."

"But it's suffocating me, Meiru-chan!"

"You don't see me complaining."

"You're wearing a dress. Girls are use to this stuff, right Yaito-chan?"

"They're gowns, Netto-kun, and you're the one who wanted to see what a formal business dinner was like." Yaito knew full well that Netto was only interested in the food. Meiru had been invited when everyone realized he hadn't understood that he was suppose to bring an escort.

"I didn't know it was a costume party."

"It's not." Yaito resisted rolling her eyes, though Meryu did and Enzan softly sighed. "A theme is different."

"Looks the same to me."

"Stop complaining, and put on your hat."

Yaito blinked when Netto didn't respond. He hadn't been silent the entire afternoon.

"Hey, guys?" Netto had a look of actual contemplation on his face.

"Yes?"

"If I agree to wear the tie, can I ditch the hat?"

* * *

><p>Happy Valentines Day! Next hat, March 2nd.<p>

I don't own any Rockman characters. 'Sept some manga.


	3. Seuss

Hat Three - Seuss

* * *

><p>" 'A person's a person, no matter how small.' " X turned the last page and closed the book. He looked over the small crowd of children that had gathered. Some parents had stayed to listen, reminiscing of being read to out of an actual book by an actual person. Others had left their children, a sign of rare trust to let another watch them instead of a TV or computer screen.<br>The casual-dressed reploid picked up another book, glimpsing the yellow mustache on the critter of the book beneath. The one he presented though, caused several eyes to go wide as they matched his own hat to the one on the cover.  
>X read the title to them, turned to the first page and continued to read. " 'The sun did not shine. It was too wet to play...' "<p>

* * *

><p>I hope everyone enjoys a tale for Read Across America. Next hat: March 13th.<br>Rockman characters belong to Capcom. Horton Hears a Who, The Lorax, and The Cat in the Hat belong to Dr. Seuss.


	4. Earmuffs

Hat Four- Earmuffs

* * *

><p>Ashe shivered.<p>

Some people would call it nippy out, others might say it was cold.

Ashe called it a morning that no one should be outside that wasn't covered in fur or had the constitution of a reploid.

That was just her opinion, but the small girl made sure everyone in her hunter group heard it as they broke camp, and frequently. She figured she'd get use to it the more she went on hunts like some of the really old veterans, but today she felt like griping.

Actually, she felt like an icicle.

She muttered a few more of the colorful words the older hunters used, and was admonished by Lem who said she should act more like a lady.

"Oh, I'm a l-l-lad-d-d-dy," she stuttered through chattering teeth, "a r-r-regular ice p-p-princess, a s-snow queen. My ears are gonna f-f-fall off."

Lem sighed. Ashe was a tough little kid, with as many complaints as she'd given, not once had she asked to turn back, determined to prove herself as tough a hunter as the rest of them. There had to be something he could do that would help. Well, there was plenty he could do, but not without her taking it as an insult.

He happen to know the 'rich boy' sponsor had redundant gear, but the germaphobic fancy would be never share. This sponsor was new, and with the reputation he was building, this first mission would likely be his last. If the pretty managed to 'survive' the lack of novelties, it would be doubtful he'd accompany any further missions posted for the hunter camp. That he was complaining more than Ashe and making unreasonable demands on top of that, no brownie points, no pie points, and certainly no cookie points.

So it was only after a few seconds of deliberation that Lem stepped up to the baggage trailer where the luggage was being loaded. Matching suitcases marked his target far to easily, and all it took was a small tug and a little nudge.

The tower tumbled, several spilling open. As he yelled for assistance in gathering the various junk off the frozen tundra, he started shoving things back in random cases making a mental inventory as he went.

Ah, there! Not exactly what he was hoping for, but this would do.

The sponsor had shown up and was telling the hunters to burn everything that had touched the ground. Lem knew that would never happen. Oh, the items would disappear, but 'waste not' and all that. Lem liberated a few condemned items and went to find Ashe.

The girl was just walking away with her own bundle when Lem hailed her.

"Yeah, what-t-t?" She shivered.

"Just noticed that red shirt you managed to save," he pointed at one of the fabrics in her arms, "was wondering if you'd be willing to trade."

"I d-doubt you have anything different than what I m-managed to get."

"Oh?" Lem held up the pair of furry black earmuffs.

Ashe's eyes widened, and she tossed her whole bundle at him to pounce on the item. For a little girl, she could jump high.

Lem smirked as Ashe walked away. A legitimate trade. The muffs were a bit too big for her, and made her look even smaller. She would definitely be teased for looking cute, but at least she wouldn't be as cold.

* * *

><p>Huh, earmuffs were patented this day back in 1877. I hope everyone has a great Earmuff Day, I guess. Next hat: Tomorrow actually (March 14th).<br>Ashe the cranky belongs to Capcom. Which is probably a good thing in this case.


	5. Toque

Hat Five - Toque

* * *

><p>"I'm serious, the old paper calendar said it was Pi day."<br>Zero enjoyed listening in to spotter gossip; there were so many interesting things one could learn. Like a whole day set aside just for the celebration of pie.  
>Zero pondered a moment, tuning out the chatter as he thought. The last time he had tried to make something, the head chef had thrown his tall white hat at Zero. Maybe pie would be simpler to make, all it was composed of was fruit and meat between two layers of dough. He'd made non-bake cookie dough before, though he had help at the time, and he was sure he could redo it from memory.<br>Zero pictured himself in the tall, white hat and mentally started a shopping list.

* * *

><p>Happy 3.14 day! Next Hat March 17th.<br>Zero belongs to Inafune-san. The idea of Zero The NOT Cook is borrowed from Reploid Anatomy 101. Go read it.


	6. Capotain

Hat Six - Capotain

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, sir, I was called to come get my friend; can you help me?"<br>The bartender examined the shorter black-haired person making the request. He didn't look old enough to be in a bar, which meant he was exactly what he looked like, an underage human, or a reploid.  
>"You here for the red-head, the brunette, or one of the blonds?"<br>A flicker of irritation passed over the DD's face. "One of the blonds, who had better not have brought a certain red-head."  
>"Both the blonds came in alone." The tender smirked. He'd been in the business long enough to have seen similar expressions on a great many different faces. "You after the short- or long-haired one?"<br>"Long," came the terse reply.  
>The bartender kept his expression in check. If the long-haired blond was who he suspected, then the person in front of him...<br>"Back that way, other side of the pool tables. Think you can get the cue stick away from him?" He was met with an eye-roll and a sigh that was almost missed in the celebratory noise.  
>"Damages?"<br>"Only to my alcohol supply."  
>"Small miracle. Thanks for the help."<br>A few moments later he saw the blond being half-carried, half-dragged towards an exit, a green hat on his head and a second one in his free hand, fumbling attempts to place the second one on the DD's head.

* * *

><p>Happy St. Patrick's Da-ow! I'm wearing green, honest! Next hat: April 1st.<br>I don't own X, Zero, or Axl, just some copies of their games.


	7. Baseball

Hat Seven - Baseball

* * *

><p><em>I really should have known better.<em> Amachi thought, resisting the urge to tug on his hat. Twenty minutes into his shift and he'd already fallen into the ranks of prank victims. _The one day a year where they could pull this off without getting fired._ The only real question was who 'they' was or were.

Whoever had pulled the prank had been, all things considered, rather nice. The bottle of glue that had been use had been left behind with the words 'water soluble' circled in red marker. There was a travel-sized bottle of shampoo and a gift card for a nearby salon left by the glue. There was even a note, typed unfortunately, that encouraged him to take extra time for his lunch to remedy this.

Very considerate.

But the fact remained that _someone_ had put _glue_ in his _favorite hat_ and now it was _stuck on his head_!

* * *

><p>Have fun, laugh, make memories, and try not to hurt anyone. Happy April Fools Day! Next Hat: May 25th for sure, though there may be one sooner.<p>

Amachi-san belongs to Capcom.


	8. TenGallon

Hat Eight - Ten-Gallon

* * *

><p>"Oi, police guy. You should get one of these."<br>"Hm?" The officer turned to the voice, even though he couldn't see the source. He could, however, see what the invisible being was probably indicating.  
>A small store front displayed leather pieces; belts, jackets, saddles... and hats.<br>Goyoda's perpetual frown deepened.  
>Today was Warrocks 'Bug My Favorite Officer Day' as it was also Goyoda's day off. Warrock would stubbornly follow him, and Goyoda had found the only way to distract the alien was movies. Today there had been a Special Sci-fi Classics Double Feature at the theater. Goyoda personally wasn't sure he'd have called the two old movies 'classics' but that was just his opinion. Warrock seemed to have enjoyed them, and had been teasing the officer about borrowing a suit and sunglasses.<br>Now it seemed his teasing had shifted to the other feature film.  
>Well, hats <em>were<em> less expensive that suits, and there was an amusing amount of irony. More so, as Warrock had suggested it.  
>"Good morning Goyoda-san," Greeted the head secretary the next morning. "Did you enjoy the movies last night?"<br>A noncommittal noise was the response, something that might have been 'useful distraction.' The receptionist blinked as the grumpy faced man walked past her desk.  
>As soon as he was out of earshot, she leaned towards the nearest coworker. "Did Goyoda -san seem different?"<p>

* * *

><p>On my way to MisCon, so many strange things I'll see. Next hat: June 17th.<br>All used Rockman characters are belong to Capcom. Men in Black belongs to Warner, and Cowboys and Aliens belongs to Universal and Dreamworks.


	9. Newsboy

Hat Nine - Newsboys

* * *

><p>"Data, give me back my hat!"<br>The mechanical monkey just 'eeked' and took off away from the Flutter's engine room. Roll carefully put aside the part she was working on and charged after the hat-thief. Two ladders and hallways later, she paused outside the doorway to the helm, realizing that Data had wanted her to follow as he'd stayed just within sight for the short chase.  
>"Data, I know, but you really shouldn't take her hat, it was her dad's and is important to her. Hmm?" The brown-haired boy at the wheel paused as Data chattered something, then turned to look at Roll. "Hey, Roll, sorry about the hat."<br>"It's alright Rock, I just wish I could understand Data too, so he didn't have to make me play tag to get my attention for you. Actually, is something wrong with the voice tubes?"  
>"Maybe, I did try to hail you that way before I sent Data. Speaking of..." He trailed of and looked at the dancing monkey, still wearing Roll's hat.<br>Data stopped, hopped over to Roll, handed back the hat, and chirped something that _might_ have been an apology.

* * *

><p>Happy Fathers Day to all you dads out there! Next hat: July 4th.<br>Capcom owns Rockman characters.


	10. Bandana

Hat Ten - Bandana

* * *

><p>Netto dove beneath the wave, the clear water stinging his eyes. He stayed under the glimmering surface until his lungs started to burn. Kicking of the sandy bottom, he shot to the surface, gasping and laughing at the same time.<br>A shout from the shore drew his attention and he saw his friends on the beach waving at him. That must mean the food was ready. Netto waved back and started swimming towards the group.  
>As he waded out of he water, he pulled his bandanna off and wrung it out before replacing it on his head.<br>"He took it off!" A feminine voice said in mock surprise.  
>Netto glanced over just in time to see sulking Dekko pass some zenny to a grinning Mailu.<p>

* * *

><p>Happy Independence Day, America! Next Hat: Aug 6th.<br>Mentioned characters belong to Capcom.


	11. Paper

Hat Eleven - Paper

* * *

><p>The art teacher attempting to influence other subjects wasn't anything new. The art teacher <em>succeeding<em> was rare. Those successes had turned out to be fun, and this time the subject was history.  
>Subaru's class had filed in to find colorful reams and rolls of paper, papyrus, and synthetic equivalents spread around the room.<br>"The three most important things in the art of origami are: one, starting with the proper shape; two, lining up the folds; and three, well-flattened creases."  
>The class started by learning the folding terms, and practicing with very simple shapes using holograms. Once both teachers were satisfied, the students were given squares and rectangles, and taught to make a fan and a hat. Then came optional patterns for a bird and fish, a few other shapes, then finally the object of the lesson.<br>"This is known as the International Peace Crane, and we will be making as many as possible to hang in the lobby of the airport." She told them the story behind it as they spent the rest of the period folding.  
>When the class ended, several students lingered to finish whatever step they were on. The next class filtered in, conversations redirecting in curiosity as unusual paper creations wandered out, being held or adorning heads. Trades had resulted in hats sporting birds, flowers, butterflies, fish, and frogs that were taped, glued, or stapled to them. One student had used a sewing kit to thread paper balloons and stars around the brim of her hat.<br>Subaru's was the only one with no decorations, as he'd given all his practice pieces away. The homework was probably the easiest he'd ever received: ten cranes by the end of the week, bonus points for extra. He adjusted the hat as he walked to his next class, thinking that more of the faculty should listen to the art teacher.

* * *

><p>For my elder sister, who taught me how to fold the crane. Next hat: Aug 11th<br>Rockman characters belong to Capcom. The story referenced is the tale _Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes_.


	12. Veil

Hat Twelve - Veil

* * *

><p>Keep listening?<p>

-Yes

Andrew:

"A friend of mine once told me that, after a year, there are two things a guest will best remember about a wedding; the food and the kiss. But the wedding party is another matter. They witness everything that happens behind the scenes. From the pastor dropping the rings during the rehearsal, to the florist not delivering enough corsages, to the veil's tiara breaking minutes before the procession starts. Ah, but you wouldn't want to listen to my rambling."

-What about you?

Andrew:

"Personally, I'll never forget the veil getting caught on the earrings I'd given her on our first date. She surprised me by wearing them for the wedding, but I was honored that she considered them so special. So even though some things didn't go as planed, by the end of the day we were married, and that was all that really mattered."

* * *

><p>For my elder sister. Happy Fist Anniversary! (Also, having a blast at SpoCon!) Next hat Sept 11th<p>

Does Capcom own Rockman Zero (and all minor background characters cotained within)? -Yes


	13. Beret

Hat Thirteen - Beret

* * *

><p>Ceil looked at the uniform in the unmarked foot locker. The outfit was a standard-issue, unremarkable and plain, and with no name tag or other identifier.<p>

It had belonged to Zero.

Giving him the uniform had served multiple purposes within the Resistance at the time. It granted a sense of much-needed unity, at the time when resolve wavered. It had strengthened the resolutions of several members, when desperation gripped their minds. It was a show of courage, when fear clenched their hearts. It was a sign of hope for the future though so many had been lost. It was determination when wills had been shaken.

Most of the Resistance wasn't formed of warriors; they were citizens, without training and without armor. When Zero had removed his helmet and replaced it with the hat, ignored the danger, and charged head-on into a division of pantheons... With Zero, there had been no such term as 'impossible odds,' just them and us, and he wouldn't let anything stop him until there was no longer a them.

Ceil picked up the hat. It was the only piece he'd ever worn.

Outside, fireworks exploded for a silent crowd, representing the falling debris. The sign of a free Neo Arcadia. Ceil remembered the original flashes of light that darted across the sky hadn't made a sound. Only static, no matter how she'd called, had begged for a response.

She clenched the hat as she refused to forget the sacrifice.

She clenched the hat and cried.

* * *

><p>In memory and honor of those fallen. Next hat: Sep 19th<p>

Capcom owns Rockman.


	14. Tricorn

Hat Fourteen - Tricorn

* * *

><p>"Ahoy thar! How be ye this-here fine mornin?" BurnerMan said, looking entirely too happy.<p>

Behind him, DynamoMan grinned. "We be huntin for treasure!"

"Ye wish to be joinin our crew in this-here foolhearty adventure?"

PirateMan stared at them, his salvage appraisal forgotten, "Be ye mocking me?"

* * *

><p>This be Talk-Like-A-Pirate day! Next hat September 22nd.<p>

Capcom be the owners of King and thus, also own the King Numbers.


	15. Chullo

Hat Fifteen - Chullo

* * *

><p>The three of them had been friends for years, through rough weather, long spans of boredom, even a pirate attack! Years, so they knew each other fairly well.<p>

"Give it here!"

"No way, it's mine!"

"Give it, Osh!"

"Get your own! Bensly, help me out!"

"Volnutt said it's cool!"

"He only said 'nice hat,' Jim, not that you should have it!"

"I'm the leader of this gang, and the hero of the island complemented that hat." Jim figured he was completely justified in thinking that having the hat would make him look more important.

Years. Bensly wisely decided to not take sides.

* * *

><p>Bundle up! Fall's here and winter's coming! Next hat October 24th.<p>

Even minor Rocman characters belong to Capcom.


	16. Crown

Hat Sixteen - Crown

* * *

><p><em>Property of Poipu Tron Pride. Princess of Cream land.<em>

Sparing but a glance at the inscription inside the cover of the journal, the blonde flipped past many entries to the first blank page and began writing.

_Yesterday was special; I met a young local netbattler who helped me avoid my bodyguards. I only thought I'd be free for a short while in the morning, but thanks to Netto and his friends I had a whole day of fun._

_I was able to just look at places with no destination in mind, though I did end up at an amusement park after Netto couldn't think of anything else to show me and his Navi suggested it. I went on many rides and even wore a kimono, which surprised Netto. He hadn't realized I was a girl till then!_

_I felt sad once midnight came, it was just like the tales I was told as a small child, but my crown was replaced rather than removed. I don't regret it though, neither yesterday's freedom nor today when I took up my duties as princess._

_I am on the plane heading back to Creamland, but I will come back to Electopia._

* * *

><p>Happy United Nations day! Next hat, Oct 31st<p>

Rockman characters belong to Capcom.


	17. Sombrero

Hat Seventeen - Sombrero

* * *

><p>"Sir, you have big hats, right?"<p>

"Yeah! We need the biggest hat you got!"

" 'Have'."

"Huh?"

"It's not 'got' it's 'have.' Remember what Giro said? You gotta say it right or we won't get it!"

"I think he meant saying 'please' and stuff."

"Oh, yeah! That too!"

"Sir, we need the biggest hat you have, please!"

In his small shop, the clerk grinned in amusement as he watched the children bicker over the 'perfect' costume for their reploid caretaker. Somehow their child-like logic assumed the only costume that would do _had_ to have a huge hat.

Grinning apologetically at the long-haired guardian, he pointed at a wall. The kids followed his invisible line to a colorful circle on an even brighter square, both bigger than they were tall.

The children's excited smiles almost split their faces in two. In unison they turned to the blond, beaming.

Giro's expression had faltered, even as he saw the monstrosity on the wall.

* * *

><p>Trick or Treat! Next hat on November 23rd.<p>

Rockman delivery trio belong to Capcom.


	18. Sun

Hat Eighteen - Sun

* * *

><p>"Humans are so silly sometimes."<p>

Rock glanced at his sister to find her looking at one of the mall's shops.

"What about it?"

"A store for nothing but soap? Well, also lotions and closely related items. But still," she paused as a group of women walked out of the store, each with at least one bag, "I don't get it. There are stores for nothing but shoes, or coffee, or music, or games."

"You have a point, but only if you look at them individually. The mall is just like any other store with different departments."

"Then why have two shoe stores in the same mall?"

"Competition, I guess, helps keep prices down. That," Rock pointed at a sign, "is what I sometimes don't get."

" 'Day after Thanksgiving sale, come in at three a.m. for our Black Friday deals'." Roll read. "Humans can get up that early?"

"Or earlier. Some just stay up all night. I feel sorry for the workers who have to service them. The shoppers do it voluntarily, employees often don't."

"The sales can't be all _that_ good."

"Some are. That stampede I helped with last year was over some new toy. There was also a high quality microwave oven for half off."

"I still don't get it."

"Hmm. Come in here." Rock veered into a hat shop and gestured. "Pick out one you like, but don't look at any of the price tags."

Roll looked skeptical, but started looking around. "They're so impractical." She groused after eyeing something that was more feathers than hat.

"What about over here?" Rock pointed to mannequin display that was modeling a fantasy gardening setting. "Lighter skinned people get sunburn easily, so the wide brim keeps the sun off their necks and faces while they work."

Roll decided that since Rock was trying to demonstrate something, she could play along. And the floppy red one would match her tastes. Picking it up she looked at Rock. "Well?"

"Look at the price." Roll did and scrunched up her face. "That much for _this_!?"

"Now what if it were half that price, for a two-hour time span, and you got a free gift card and a key chain with it?"

"Well, I'd consider it." Roll admitted.

"And if you wanted to get it as a special gift for someone else?"

Roll huffed, having an understanding but not wanting to admit it. "I don't know anyone who'd want a hat."

Rock pointed at the red sun hat still in Roll's hands. "Ah, but now I do."

* * *

><p>For anyone who has worked retail on the day after Thanksgiving. And for my mom, who taught me how to bargain shop and who's birthday was yesterday. Next hat on December 1st.<p>

Rock and Roll (the characters) belong to Capcom.


	19. Nurse

Hat Nineteen - Nurse

* * *

><p>Miss Ira Onstart<p>

Kattalox Lakeside Park Hospital

Uptown, Kattalox Island

.

Rockman Volnutt - Flutter

C.O. Diggers Guild

Ruminoa City, Nino Island

.

Dear Mr. Volnutt,

You may not remember me, but many years ago you saved my life.

We met in Kattalox Hospital and you gave encouragement and someone to talk too. You believed in me, and that I would get better. I remember watching you on the TV and defending the island, and seeing you get hurt protecting my home. You gave me the courage to go through surgery. The nurses told me you also donated the zenny to get the equipment for the procedure and to cover operating costs.

As I recovered I started helping out at the hospital; volunteering time and visiting other patients that came in. Giving back and paying forward hope. By the time I was fully recovered I was training with the nurses, then the doctors a year later.

I've gotten as far as I can on Kattalox, and am being encouraged to pursue a career as a professional. Everyone on the island has been so helpful and encouraging, they're all wonderful people though some of them show it in strange ways. One of the stranger gifts I've received was a nurse's hat with a note attached that said 'go away' on one side and 'go follow your dreams' on the other. It was touching because I knew it came from cryptic old Mr. Wily.

I haven't told anyone that I've decided to go, as I want to apply for a sponsorship from the Diggers Guild to surprise them if accepted. I'm willing to promise the Guild to work for them after I'm trained if they help me finish.

I know you only knew me as a little girl in the hospital when my dream was only to become well. Now I'm pursuing a new dream. I hope to meet with you again, and if you're willing, if you'd put in a good word for me with your guild.

Thank you for giving me my life back, and thank you again for protecting us. I am indebted to you, so if there is ever any way to help, even if I'm not fully trained, please let me know.

Sincerely,

Ira

* * *

><p>Inspired by my best friend, who is pursuing her goal in the medical field. This is for her. Happy Birthday! Next hat on Dec 25th<p>

All persons and locations mentioned property of Capcom. Legends never die!


	20. Santa

Hat Twenty - Santa

* * *

><p>"Dr. Light?"<p>

"Yes, Roll?"

"You remember that suit you rented last year for the children's charity?"

The snow-haired scientist grinned at the child-like robot who was shuffling her feet. "Yes, I was thinking about doing it again this year, if the rental store will let me. I'm sure returning the suit without the hat didn't endear me to them."

"Umm... about the hat... umm... you know how you asked me to start pulling out the Christmas decorations from last year?"

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas! Next hat January 1st.<p>

Don't own Rock or Roll, Capcom does.


	21. Kepi

Hat Twenty-One – Kepi

* * *

><p>The time on the clock changed from 05:59 to 06:00, marked by the sound of the bridges door opening and a person shuffling in.<p>

"Commander, the reports are waiting on your console." Gardinia said automatically, as she'd done every morning. Then she realized what had just occurred and glanced over to find why her captain was up already, surprised further to see a short girl taking a seat in the chair.

"Hmm? Oh, thanks." The girl said in her commander's voice, yawning as she pulled up the data. "Would you let me know when... uh, whoever-is-on-laundry-detail gets back? Or wakes up? I don't feel properly dressed without my hat."

Gardinia remembered the messy and very, very late New Year celebration the previous night. Or rather this morning. Four hours were not an acceptable amount of sleep, but that was Prairie. Even with the break they'd talked her into, here she was, awake as best as could be expected and ready to take on her responsibility as best she could.

Gardinia smiled, returning to her own task: That of supporting the Guardian leader. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p>Happy New Year! And happy 25th anniversary Rockman! Next hat - ? ? ?<p>

I don't own the characters, just a few comics.


End file.
